1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new liquid dispensing device for effectively using all of the liquid placed in the dispensing device.
2. Description, of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,867; 5,067,680; 3,653,554; 5,638,989; Des. 360,094; 1,560,180; and Magazine ad: Title of Sourcexe2x80x94MILES KIMBALL, Date of Sourcexe2x80x941998, Page of sourcexe2x80x9436, Product Namexe2x80x94xe2x80x9cTriple Dispenserxe2x80x9d.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new liquid dispensing device. The inventive device includes a main member that has at least one holding chamber that is designed for containing a liquid. Each holding chamber has an associated refill connection portion. Each refill connection portion is designed to engage a container that contains a liquid. Each refill connection portion extends from a top end of the main member adjacent an associated holding chamber. Moreover, each refill connection portion has a connection bore that allows liquid to enter into an associated holding chamber. Each holding chamber is further in fluid communication with an associated pumping member that is coupled to a bottom end of the main member. Each pumping member is designed for pumping out the liquid in an associated holding chamber.
In these respects, the liquid dispensing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively using all of the liquid placed in the dispensing device.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of liquid dispensing devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new liquid dispensing device construction wherein the same can be utilized for effectively using all of the liquid placed in the dispensing device.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new liquid dispensing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the liquid dispensing devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new liquid dispensing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art liquid dispensing devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a main member that has at least one holding chamber that is designed for containing a liquid. Each holding chamber has an associated refill connection portion. Each refill connection portion is designed to engage a container that contains a liquid. Each refill connection portion extends from a top end of the main member adjacent an associated holding chamber. Moreover, each refill connection portion has a connection bore that allows liquid to enter into an associated holding chamber. Each holding chamber is further in fluid communication with an associated pumping member that is coupled to a bottom end of the main member. Each pumping member is designed for pumping out the liquid in an associated holding chamber.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new liquid dispensing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the liquid dispensing devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new liquid dispensing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art liquid dispensing devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new liquid dispensing device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new liquid dispensing device that is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new liquid dispensing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such liquid dispensing device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new liquid dispensing device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new liquid dispensing device for effectively using all of the liquid placed in the dispensing device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new liquid dispensing device which includes a main member that has at least one holding chamber that is designed for containing a liquid. Each holding chamber has an associated refill connection portion. Each refill connection portion is designed to engage a container that contains a liquid. Each refill connection portion extends from a top end of the main member adjacent an associated holding chamber. Moreover, each refill connection portion has a connection bore that allows liquid to enter into an associated holding chamber. Each holding chamber is further in fluid communication with an associated pumping member that is coupled to a bottom end of the main member. Each pumping member is designed for pumping out the liquid in an associated holding chamber.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new liquid dispensing device that provides organization of liquid products.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new liquid dispensing device that is easy to use.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.